1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to communication devices and, more particularly, to providing speed dial functionality on the communication device.
2. Background of the Invention
The use of mobile communication devices, for example smart phones and tablet computers, is prevalent throughout most of the industrialized world. Modern communication devices typically include an operating system, such as Android™ Windows Phone®, iOS®, and the like. These operating systems provide various user menus via their respective user interfaces. Via these menus, users can access various features and functionality provided by the respective communication devices, for example to place calls, send text messages, access the Internet, and so on.